


Bruises

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bruises, F/M, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Ethan and Vanessa's bodies are not so different.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late in posting this, I apologise. Enjoy!

Shaped like inverted crosses, like powerful claws.

Branded by demons, nightly struggles showing in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

An internal fight he did his best to hide in the light of the morning after.

Their skin bore the colours of life and death, palettes of yellowing purples and red. A canvas of choices and battles to come. Light against dark, torn flesh and spirit.

Different in blood yet essentially similar.

Bruises they would one day not be afraid to show each other anymore, when they would be exhausted, desperate enough to seek companionship. Different bruises then, left by loving fingertips and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, feel free to leave kudos or comments :)


End file.
